Save Me Slimeball
by JustMeReally
Summary: When Patricia gets bad news from home, she goes off the rails. One thing after another and she's out of Sibuna. With everything happening around her, for the first time Patricia is vulnerable. Can Sibuna save her? (Sounds crap but give it a try - First HOA story)
1. The News

It was a regular evening in Anubis House. Sibuna were sat around the coffee table, each searching for something to help them. Jerome was desperately trying to avoid Mara, while also trying to get Joy to talk to him. And Willow was just, being Willow.

"Patricia Williamson, my office now!" Victor hollered, appearing in the doorway.  
Shooting a confused look to the rest of her friends, Patricia shrugged and followed Victor out.

It had been about half an hour since Patricia had left with Victor, and gossiping had begun downstairs.  
"What do you think he wants her for?" Eddie wondered aloud  
Fabian shook his head and shot a worried look at the door "Whatever it is, she obviously isn't cooperating"  
"What do you mean?" KT asked giving up her search and throwing her book on the table  
"She would've been back by now if she'd cooperated"  
Their chatter was disturbed by a loud crash from above them.  
"Patricia" KT mumbled as Sibuna instantly stood up and ran upstairs ignoring Victor's yelling as they ran past his office.  
They burst into KT and Patricia's room, freezing as they saw the usually fierce redhead sobbing into her pillow.  
"Trixie?" Alfie began gently "What's happened?"  
A faint sound came from the girl  
"Huh?"  
"I said Leave. Me. Alone!" Patricia snapped lifting her head only slightly, in order to make her voice audible.  
"We're your friends Patricia, tell us what Victor said to you" KT urged  
Eddie watched the only girl he's ever loved as she turned to face them. His heart ached at the sight of her tear-stained face.  
"It's none of your business" she sighed "Shut the door on your way out"  
Admitting defeat, Sibuna returned downstairs.  
"Is she okay?" Joy asked as they appeared  
"Not really" Fabian said "She's going to sleep now" he added knowing Patricia wouldn't want to be interrogated again that night.

Next morning the gang (Without Patricia) went downstairs early to find Trudy.  
"We're worried about Patricia" KT began  
"After her meeting with Victor last night, she just cried and told us to leave her alone" Alfie frowned  
"And KT said she cried herself to sleep too" Eddie told the woman  
"Can't you tell us what he said?" Fabian finished pleadingly  
Trudy stopped cooking the breakfast and sighed "I will tell you, but only because right now, that girl needs her friends around her"  
Sibuna gathered closer to Trudy in order to hear her whisper.  
"Last night Mr Sweet had a call from Patricia's mother back at home, her father has done a disappearing act with Piper and she rang to make sure Patricia doesn't disappear too.  
KT brought a hand up to her mouth in shock  
"Poor Trixie" Alfie mumbled as Fabian nodded in agreement.  
"So they've split up?" Eddie demanded "She's crying from shock?"  
Trudy let out another sigh "I'm afraid Patricia's father has a history of violent behaviour, and Piper is apparently unaware"  
With that she left the room, only stopping to give Eddie a pat on the arm as she passed.  
"And we thought it was about Frobisher" Fabian groaned  
"I feel horrible" KT nodded  
"I can't believe we thought that was the worst thing to happen" Alfie added  
Eddie shook his head and followed them to the dining table.


	2. You're Out

The talk round the breakfast table grew silent as Patricia walked in.  
"Morning sweetheart" Trudy cooed handing her a bowl of cereal.  
"Morning Trudy" Patricia beamed taking a seat opposite Eddie.  
He nudged her under the table and she looked up at him.  
"You okay?" he mouthed, a worried frown on his face  
She nodded and went back to her cereal.  
The rest of Sibuna shot each other concerned looks along the table.

"Guys we'll be late hurry up" Patricia called as she waited for the rest of Sibuna in the hallway.  
"Look Yacker" Eddie began "Trudy told us about last night and..." he paused awkwardly  
Patricia glared at them for a second and shrugged "I get you're all worried and stuff but I'm fine, so can we go?" she pressed  
KT nodded slowly and followed her out the door.

Throughout the day, several people came up to offer Patricia reassurance. Every time she said she was "Fine" but nobody truly believed her.  
They were in the common room during free period.  
"So do we have any more info on Frobisher?" she questioned bored of the silence  
"Frobisher can wait" Eddie told her gently  
She looked at him confusedly "Yeah course, because unleashing evil is just so blah"  
Fabian put down his book "Patricia, what he's trying to say is, you're more important"  
KT nodded along with Alfie.  
Uncomfortable with their eyes on her Patricia stood up.  
"Well if you lot are done being soft I'm off" she scoffed throwing her bag on her shoulder.  
"I'm seriously worried about that girl" Alfie said as they watched her retreating back  
The others nodded in agreement as she disappeared from view.

That evening Sibuna were camped out in the boys' room doing more research, and waiting for Patricia to return.  
"She'll be back soon" KT assured them all  
"Of course she will" Fabian agreed with a smile.  
However it soon slipped as he caught sight of the computer screen.  
"What is she doing!" he groaned leaping over the bed  
Eddie watched him with a raised eyebrow "You alright there roomie?" he teased  
"Patricia. She's at the gatehouse" Fabian snapped, angry at his lack of attention.  
"What?" the others exclaimed dashing to the computer too.  
They could clearly see Patricia creeping up the stairs towards the tank room.  
Suddenly a figure appeared in the corner  
"Frobisher!" KT gasped her eyes going wide  
"She's gonna get caught" Alfie moaned  
Fabian covered his eyes, leaving only Eddie to watch the footage.  
"Come on Yacker don't do this" he begged quietly  
As if she'd heard him, Patricia spun round and sprinted back downstairs out of view from the cameras.

They snuck out the front door and ran for the gatehouse, each silently praying Patricia had got out undetected.  
Thankfully, she was just sneaking over a hedge as they got there.  
"Are you insane!" Fabian began, panting to catch his breath back  
"Why were you hanging with the zombies?" Alfie demanded  
Patricia looked at her feet "Well you lot weren't interested in finding out anything" she grumbled  
"Because we were more worried about you" KT stressed  
"Frobisher nearly had you!" Eddie snapped, his worry for her making him angry and frustrated.  
Patricia looked up at them "For the last time-"  
"You're fine we know. Except you're not though are you?" Fabian challenged  
"It's okay to be upset you know" KT soothed "I would be"  
Patricia's eyes blazed "Well I'm not you alright! I'm not a wimp, and I'm fine!"  
"Hey don't take this out on us!" Eddie yelled  
"Guys can we keep our voices down, I really don't wanna explain to Denby why we're here" Alfie pleaded glancing up at the gatehouse.  
Patricia rolled her eyes "I am fine, just accept it"  
Eddie shook his head "So you're fine, why take it out on KT?"  
"That's right always protect your girlfriend" Patricia snarled  
"For the last time-" Eddie began  
"Hurts when no-one believes you doesn't it?" Patricia challenged glaring at him "Just forget it, I don't need you lot any more, I can handle myself"  
Eddie cracked. "Go then, we tried to help you, look after you and all you do is push us away, so now we're pushing you away. You're out of Sibuna." He finished  
The other three stood mouths wide  
"Don't you think that's a bit-" Fabian began  
"FINE!" Patricia screamed breaking into a run back to the house  
"Bad move dude" Alfie whistled following her  
Eddie closed his eyes "Good one Miller" he groaned sprinting back with the others as it began to rain.


	3. POV Filler

**Patricia P.O.V**  
_Brilliant, kicked out of Sibuna, nice one Trixie. They were only trying to help and now I've lost them. Brilliant.  
_I sit on my bed, Good Charlotte blasting from my headphones. Won't catch me crying over them.  
Trudy pokes her head round the door so I pause my music.  
"Time for dinner" she smiles  
I throw the Ipod on my bed and trudge downstairs. This will be fun.

**Eddie P.O.V  
**_I guess I was a little insensitive with Patricia. She's clearly hurting and I've made it worse, Ugh I hate fighting with her, seeing her like this. I mean, I love her.  
_We sit round the table waiting for dinner when she comes down. It doesn't look like she's been crying, which is something. I wait for her to take the usual seat opposite me, but instead she goes for one down the other end next to Jerome. Great. Jerome. Straight away they start flirting, I know she's trying to get a reaction from me, pay me back for yelling at her and kicking her from Sibuna. If only she knew how I feel on the inside.

**Fabian P.O.V  
**_I. Need. Nina. Back. Things were never this complicated when she was in charge. Sure we nearly lost our lives a couple of times, but we always worked as a team. Sibuna is falling apart. First Nina, then Amber, now Patricia.  
_The atmosphere at dinner goes from bad to worse. Eddie constantly stares at Patricia and Jerome, KT refuses to talk to anyone and then Patricia dumps juice on Willow's head.  
"Patricia what did she do to you?!" Mara demands trying to calm a shrieking Willow.  
"What is wrong with you Trixie?" Alfie sighs shaking his head  
Jerome stands up with Patricia "Her parents have split up and her Dad's taken off with her sister buddy give her a break"  
"What would you know about it?" Eddie growls glaring at him  
"Easy Eddie" I say  
Jerome snorts "You have a Dad near you, Miller, so I know a lot more than you do"  
"You're Dad isn't missing though Jerry, he's in prison, he's a criminal!"  
"He has a point" Mara nods wiping juice from Willow's face with a towel.  
Everyone turns to look at Jerome "Don't go there Miller" he warns  
"Or what?"  
Before they can start a fight however, Trudy appears.  
"What on earth have you been up to?" she cries taking note of the juice covered Willow and the angry teens.  
She gives up and sends us to bed.


	4. Downward Spiral

It's official. Patricia had hit a downward spiral. After the disappearance of her Dad and twin, being kicked from Sibuna and losing her friends. She just didn't care anymore...

Walking in 20 minutes late to first lesson, Patricia stood with her head high. She was wearing her shortest skirt, highest heels and darkest make-up. She sat down in her leather jacket, took out her phone and began playing a game with very annoying sound effects.  
Sibuna shared a look as Denby stood with a sigh and made her way over to the teen.  
"Hand it over Patricia" she said holding out her hand for the mobile  
"How about no" the girl replied continuing her game  
"Do I have to get Mr Sweet in here?" Denby threatened  
Patricia stopped, looked up and shrugged "I don't know, do you?"  
With that Caroline stormed out leaving a shocked class behind.

Ms Denby returned with Mr Sweet.  
"Patricia how about a talk in my office?" he asked gently  
"No, I'm done talking, everyone always wants to talk talk talk!" she snapped  
"Stand up Williamson" Ms Denby said  
Reluctantly Patricia stood and then followed Sweetie from the classroom.

In the common room that afternoon, everyone was talking about her.  
"Your Dad didn't even yell at her" Alfie said  
Eddie sighed and rubbed his temples. Why was she being like this?  
"Yeah he's being nice because of Piper" Joy told them sitting next to KT  
"What about her?" Fabian asked  
"She was found yesterday night, she's in a coma, Patricia was in the office for hours"  
KT frowned "I didn't hear her leave our room"  
"Well you do sleep... soundly" Joy said slowly  
Fabian closed his eyes "Two people she cares about, well gone"  
"Technically 6" Joy sighed  
The others gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes  
"Well when was the last time any of you spoke to her? You're practically her family too."  
With that she got up and left, leaving 4 stunned teens behind her.

"Guys I think we need to talk to Patricia" Alfie muttered as they met outside their lockers.  
"Yeah, she says she can handle this but it's clear she can't" KT agreed  
Fabian shut his locker and turned to them "I've known Patricia for years, this isn't like her at all"  
Eddie was silently leaning against his own locker listening to them talk. His mind raced with thoughts only about Patricia.  
With an agreement to talk to Patricia that evening they split for their next classes.

Eddie was sat back in the common room that lunchtime waiting for the others.  
"Well well if it isn't Millie" a voice drawled from behind him  
Groaning Eddie turned in his seat "Benji what are you doing here?"  
The new British boy took a seat opposite the American and folded his arms. "Just visiting"  
"How long for?"  
Benji laughed "Well it's clear you've missed me"  
"Yeah like a hole in the head" Eddie said dully  
"Say Millie, you never told me how beautiful girls from round here were"  
"Got someone in mind?" The American asked in a bored voice  
Benji laughed "Oh I already have someone"  
Eddie sat forward "You've only been here 5 minutes!"  
"Yes, well I do have that charm that ladies love. Oh here she is now"  
Eddie rolled his eyes and turned to see a very familiar red head  
"Patricia?!"


	5. If Only They Knew

"Great, Benji can we go somewhere more private?" Patricia asked  
"In a second, I want to introduce you to my friend Millie"  
Eddie closed his eyes as Patricia's slightly humoured voice reached him  
"Millie? Wow never used that one before" she snorted  
"Wait, you two already know each other?" Benji questioned  
"We used to date" Eddie said  
"A long time ago" Patricia added.  
After they left, Eddie couldn't shake the image of _his _Yacker with his enemy.

"Eddie are you even listening?" Fabian demanded exasperated  
He shook his head "Sorry I was miles away" he confessed  
KT looked up "You've been "miles away" for most of the evening what's wrong?"  
Eddie sighed "It's Patricia"  
"Yeah, we're gonna talk to her after dinner like we agreed" Alfie told him  
"I know that" Eddie said "She has a boyfriend" he sighed  
Fabian raised an eyebrow "Well...I'm gutted for you buddy but you know she's a bit all over the place at the moment"  
They went back to their research  
"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of" Eddie muttered.

After dinner, Sibuna cornered Patricia in the corner of the living room.  
"Wow all 4 members of Sibuna, I am flattered" she drawled putting her feet on the table and picking up a magazine.  
"Listen, Trixie" Alfie began "We know things have been a bit edgy between us recently, you know since-"  
"Since you kicked me out of the group?" she asked sweetly  
Fabian sighed "That wasn't the plan" he promised her shooting a look at Eddie "Believe me"  
Patricia stopped reading and turned to the Osirion "Is that true?" she asked  
He nodded "I just got frustrated..." he trailed off as a figure filled the doorway  
"Hey Patricia, I've got us a couple of late passes"  
The group turned to see Benji leaning on the doorframe  
"Forget it" Eddie snapped walking out of the room.  
The others reluctantly followed, and Patricia who was upset they hadn't fought for her left with Benji.

When they had got far enough from the house, Benji turned to her.  
"You looked pretty cosy with Millie back there" he observed as they stopped by the woods  
"Not likely" Patricia snorted "They hate me"  
Benji gripped her wrist tight "Then why were you locked in such intense conversation?" he hissed  
The girl tried to snatch her hand away but he held it tighter.  
"We were just talking" she protested wriggling furiously  
Eventually he let go  
"Don't lie to me sweetheart, I don't like it" With that he turned and stalked back to school.  
Patricia looked down at her wrist, which was slowly turning purple, enhancing the finger shaped bruises appearing before her.  
"Great" she sighed before making her own way back to Anubis House.

Meanwhile in the boys' room.  
"Why did you run off?" KT demanded "We were meant to be nice to her"  
"I didn't run" Eddie growled "Besides she had Benji to be nice to her"  
If only they knew...


	6. (Eye) See You

As weeks went by, Patricia was finding it harder and harder to cover up her bruising. Near enough every day now, Benji was finding a reason to hit her.

Wednesday lunchtime she was holed up in the girls toilets, attempting to hide a black eye, when KT walked in.  
Patricia jumped and frantically began thinking of excuses  
"Are you okay?" KT asked moving closer  
"Yeah I'm fine" Patricia scoffed tilting her head to try and make her hair fall over the bruise  
"What happened?" KT pushed looking at the red heads eye.  
Patricia sighed _Good work at hiding it Patty_ she thought to herself  
"I walked into a door" she blurted out the first excuse that came to her  
KT raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her.  
"Oh just back off alright! Haven't you got some gossiping to do with Sibuna?" Patricia snapped  
Before KT could reply she had fled the bathroom.

**Patricia P.O.V  
**_Now KT's seen my eye, she's bound to tell the others. Then Benji will find out and oh yay. Maybe I could just tell Eddie, I mean he knows Benji, he could stop him- Oh forget it Patricia you're not his girlfriend anymore he doesn't even like you let alone love you. Snap out of it idiot!_

**KT P.O.V  
**_Someone has hit Patricia, no way was that a door. My God the British suck at lying. But who do I tell? Benji? He is her boyfriend so I reckon he should know. Wait, what if it is him? Ugh why is this all so messed up? And why do I keep asking myself questions. Kara Tatiana get a grip you fool!_

KT rushed back to the common room where the rest of Sibuna were sat talking.  
"You took you time" Alfie commented "Was it the aliens?"  
Fabian shook his head as Eddie hit Alfie upside the head  
"I was talking to Patricia" KT told them  
"About what?" Fabian wondered  
"Well I say talking...She kinda ended up running off, man you British are sensitive"  
"I think it's actually a girl thing" Alfie mused but he was cut off by Eddie  
"Why'd she run off?" he asked  
KT shrugged "I didn't really have time to chase her" she said sarcastically  
Eddie frowned "Well what did you say to her?"  
"What happened?" the girl said  
"I don't follow" Fabian told her confusedly  
KT sighed "No you guys, she had a black eye so I asked her what happened"  
Eddie sat up straighter "A black eye? As in from a fight?"  
"I think it was pretty one sided actually" the girl muttered  
Alfie turned to her "She's okay though right? I mean you didn't see any blood or anything?"  
"Alfie, in the past month her parents have split up, her sister is in a coma she might not wake from and now we've abandoned her too. I doubt she's anything but okay" KT said gently  
The bell started ringing and Fabian dashed off to class with Alfie in tow.  
Eddie stayed behind waiting for KT.  
"You missed something" he told her  
She looked around for any of her belongings that could have fallen out  
"I mean from your story" he continues "Maybe the bit where you say who hit Patricia?"  
KT took a deep breath, cos this sure wouldn't be pretty...


	7. The Truth Unravelled

"We're gonna be late for class" she said hurriedly, attempting to sidle past him  
Eddie stands blocking the doorway "KT" he began warningly "Who hit Patricia?"  
She sighed "I don't know for sure"  
"Then tell me who you think it was, because I'm pretty sure we're thinking the same person"  
KT opened her mouth but closed it again and shook her head "Talk to Patricia" she blurted before dashing past him.

That evening, Eddie snuck up to Patricia's room. Thankfully KT wasn't there so they could talk in private.  
"Yacker?" He called to the girl. She was sitting on her bed reading a magazine with her headphones in.  
He moved forward, shutting the door behind him and Patricia looked up.  
"What do you want Slimeball?" she asked pulling out her headphones.  
Ignoring the question, Eddie sat on the end of her bed "How's Benji?"  
Patricia raised an eyebrow "What do you care, you hate each other"  
Eddie shrugged "He's your new boyfriend; I'm your ex-boyfriend. Thought I'd make the effort"  
"Well don't, it's creepy"  
"So what happened to your eye?"  
Patricia froze and bit her lip "I walked into a door"  
"Really Yacker? You expect me to buy that?" he scoffed  
"KT spoke to you didn't she?" Patricia growled  
Eddie nodded "Are you gonna tell me the truth, or do I have to get it from her?"  
"She doesn't know anything about it, and I'm not about to say"  
There was a knock at the door and Patricia jumped slightly "Come in" she called  
Benji poked his head round the corner "Hey sweetheart, and oh look it's Millie" he said fixing Patricia with a steely glare.  
"Yeah he just came up to ask what KT wants for her birthday" she lied  
Eddie was confused but nodded in agreement "So I'll see you guys later" he muttered leaving the room.

He ran for the living room where KT and Fabian were sat looking over some blueprints.  
"Benji" he said sitting beside them and turning to KT "You think it's Benji?"  
She nodded slowly "You talked to Patricia?"  
Eddie took a deep breath "Yeah, but when Benji walked in she told him I was there about your birthday present"  
"My birthday's months away" KT frowned  
"Exactly, she was lying" Eddie confirmed leaning back in his chair with a frown.

Meanwhile upstairs, Alfie was leaving Willow's room. He stopped as he heard shouting.  
"You were talking to him again! How many times?"  
"We were talking about KT's birthday I told you!"  
"Well I don't believe you!"  
Alfie crept to the door of Patricia's room to listen again  
"From now on you are not to talk to Eddie, or any of his stupid posse again, got it?"  
"But-"  
"I said have – you – got – it?"  
There was no reply. As Alfie straightened up he heard the horrible sound of a slap.  
Without hesitation he belted downstairs. But who could he tell?

"I'll go put these in our room before dinner" Fabian said to the others as he rolled up the prints.  
He walked up the corridor and into his room.  
"Fabian?" a voice called from below him  
"Alfie? What are you doing under my bed?" the boy asked in wonder  
Alfie crawled out and stood up "We need to talk, about Patricia"  
Fabian frowned but sat on his bed waiting for Alfie to continue.  
"It's Benji, who hit her"  
"What? How do you-"  
"Upstairs just now, I heard them arguing and then a slap!"  
"She could have slapped him"  
"Whose side are you on?! Besides I don't see him with any black eyes do you?  
Fabian sighed "You're right, so what do we do?"  
Alfie paused "I think we should talk to Eddie.."  
"But what can he do, they're not dating anymore"  
"Come on dude, we both know he loves her, more than I love aliens even" Alfie argued  
Fabian nodded "Alright, but we can't just accuse Benji"  
Alfie grinned and rubbed his hands together "It's payback time" he declared with glee.

Eddie gripped the edge of his desk tighter. His jaw clenched, knuckles turning white.  
"Just calm down" KT told him "Don't do anything stupid"  
"Stupid? Stupid? The stupid's already out there! Stupid is me, you, us letting this go on for so long!"  
Yes. Alfie had just told him about what he'd heard the night before.  
"Alright! But getting angry isn't gonna help Patricia is it?"  
Eddie sighed "No"  
Fabian nudged him as if to say "Shut up" as Patricia amongst other students entered the classroom  
"Morning Patricia" KT greeted  
She didn't reply, instead shot her a dirty look, as if blaming her for Benji's latest punishment.  
"Someone's happy" Jerome commented as he walked past her  
"Shut it you!" Patricia snapped.  
Ms Denby walked in and handed Patricia a stack of worksheets "One each please Patricia"  
The girl stood up with a groan and began flinging sheets at each student.  
When she got to the table where Eddie and Fabian were sitting she refused to make eye contact.  
But when her arm was out, extending the sheet, both of them noticed the finger shaped bruises on her wrist.  
It took all of Eddie's willpower to stay sitting down, instead of storming out to find Benji. And kill him.  
He had to save his Yacker, and he had to do it soon.


	8. Sibuna To The Rescue

Little did Sibuna know, they would be saving Patricia sooner than they expected...

It was a Tuesday morning, and everyone was sitting round the dining table.  
"Where's Patricia Trudy?" Joy called through to the kitchen  
The house mother swept in carrying another dish of food, she dumped it on the table and turned to them.  
"Patricia left early this morning, Benji came to collect her and take her off somewhere"  
Eddie looked at Fabian with wide eyes.  
"Oh I forgot, I have an essay due and I need to check it with Ms Denby before first period" KT burbled "You guys coming?" she asked turning to the rest of Sibuna.  
They nodded and rose from the table, grabbing bags from the sofa they ran for the door.

In the drama room, Patricia was cowering on the floor of the stage.  
"You need to cover up those bruises, you're getting too many looks" Benji hissed in her ear  
"Stop hitting me then" she begged trying to sound confident  
"I'll stop hitting you darling, once you prove to me I can trust you!"  
He began kicking her stomach, softly at first but getting more and more violent.  
"Stop!" Patricia screamed "No don't please don't" she pleaded  
Benji froze "You're not? You stupid bitch tell me you're not pregnant?"  
Patricia sobbed steadily, her mascara leaving trails down her cheeks "I don't-"  
"You stupid, stupid, cow!" Benji yelled kicking her stomach with every word.  
Patricia tried to shield it as best she could, but her arms were shaking so much it was no use.

"Hurry up we need to find them!" Eddie snapped as he jogged through the school doors.  
"No-one's here though" Alfie told him  
KT sighed "School doesn't start for another hour Alfie"  
He nodded and they ran to catch up to the others.  
"I don't think they're here" Fabian said gently as they came to a stop beside the lockers  
Eddie groaned and punched the metal with his fist.  
Suddenly a sound came from down the corridor  
"What was that?" KT murmured grabbing Eddie's hand to stop him from punching the locker again.  
He spun round as the noise sounded for the second time.  
"GET OFF ME!" It screamed  
"Patricia" Fabian whispered  
Eddie clenched his fists, threw his bag on the floor and began sprinting up the corridor. The others chasing after him.

Patricia was still on the floor of the stage. Her legs curled up to protect her stomach, arms up to protect her head.  
"Why must you be so idiotic?" Benji hissed crouching beside her  
"I'm sorry" she sniffed  
He shook his head and straddled her body  
"What are you doing?" she panicked  
"Just trying to recreate the moment when you thought it was acceptable to get pregnant!" he whispered in her ear.  
She screamed, but he silenced her with his hand.  
Patricia closed her eyes and waited for it to be over...

Eddie skidded through the doors of the drama studio, Alfie fast behind him, with Fabian and KT further back.  
He saw Patricia lying on the stage, Benji on top of her. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks, the pain in her eyes.  
Without hesitation, he launched himself forward. Jumping the sofa he ran onto the stage. Giving Benji no time to react, he tackled him back into the curtains.  
Alfie and KT rushed over to help, leaving a slightly wary Fabian by the door.  
Patricia was trying to sit up, but KT pushed her back down gently. Shooting a glance to see Alfie join the bundle that was Eddie and Benji, she motioned Fabian over to help her keep Patricia still.


	9. Stay With Me Yacker

"Oh wow, Millie coming to Patricia's aid. How sweet" Benji cooed, a trickle of blood running from his nose.  
"You're gonna regret touching her Benji I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Eddie growled punching the Brit in the face again.  
Benji laughed despite the pain "You want her back Millie? Well you can have her, she's a slut!" he spat in disgust.  
"She will never be a slut, she's beautiful!" Eddie roared kneeing him in the chest.

Patricia felt a small smile appear on her face as Eddie called her beautiful, but it soon disappeared as a wave of pain took over her.  
Fabian and KT helped her sit up carefully, and she leant against the side wall.  
"Patricia where does it hurt?" KT asked worriedly  
"Everywhere" the red head murmured  
Fabian frowned and stopped wiping the blood from her face "Patricia don't close your eyes" he warned as she began to look drowsy.  
"Just for a bit" she whispered  
Alfie, who had rolled out of the fight dashed over. "Damn it Trixie stay with us!" he snapped.  
KT looked over at the two boys who were still fighting "Fabian we need to stop them, or Eddie will kill him" she muttered  
He nodded in determination and stood up. Him and Alfie both charged over and took one of Benji's arms each, dragging him up.  
Eddie got to his feet slowly, spitting some blood on the floor before walking forward.  
"You're lucky they're here" he snarled nodding to the two boys "Or you'd definitely be dead by now"  
Benji grinned wincing slightly due to a split lip "Well Millie, do you love her, because you broke her heart you know" he taunted  
Eddie took a deep breath "Yeah. I do love her. And I would never hurt her on purpose, unlike you"  
Benji shook his head "It's a shame she doesn't love you then isn't it. Seeing as it's my child she's carrying"  
The colour drained from Eddie's face and he looked at Patricia.  
"I don't know if I am for sure" she said sleepily  
Fabian watched as his roommate shook from anger "Eddie don't" he warned  
"Too late Fabian" he said.  
With one more solid punch to the jaw, Benji lay unconscious on the stage.  
"We should hide him" Alfie said beginning to panic slightly.  
"It isn't a murder case" KT hissed as she stood to help them move Benji out of sight "Stay with her?" she asked Eddie nodding to Patricia.  
He nodded yes and moved to sit beside her. Silently he took her hand as the others disappeared behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry" Patricia whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek  
Eddie brushed it away and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead "You have nothing to be sorry for"  
"I was so horrible to you, and the others. All you were trying to do was help" she sniffed  
"Hey hey don't cry Yacker, please" Eddie pleaded wrapping his free arm round her shoulders.  
Patricia was still shaking and the bruising was beginning to show more and more.  
"I should've killed him" Eddie muttered into her hair "I should've hurt him like he hurt you"  
Patricia shook her head "I don't want you to get into trouble"  
Eddie laughed quietly "Believe me Yacker, you're worth it.

Then the sound of running feet could be heard and a crowd of kids burst into the room.  
Eddie picked up Patricia in his arms and carried her out the back way towards his Dad's office.  
"Expulsion here I come" he thought to himself...


	10. Nightime Talk (The Last Chapter)

As he approached the office, he heard his Dad already talking to someone.  
Hesitating only for a moment he kicked the door open and went inside.

"Edison there you are" Mr Sweet cried as his son placed Patricia on the sofa in the corner  
Eddie turned to see Fabian, Alfie and KT sitting at the desk  
"Guys what are you doing here?" he asked  
Mr Sweet motioned for his son to sit down "I found them in the corridor, carrying a body it appeared"  
Eddie groaned "They had nothing to do with it Dad, it was me, I beat him up and knocked him out"  
"Because of what he did to Miss Williamson?"  
Eddie frowned but nodded slowly "How did you-"  
"Your friends have told me everything Edison no need to worry"  
Alfie gave him a quick smile.  
"Now Benji is in with the nurse, however I think Miss Williamson should go straight home and wait for the doctor to come. You three can go too, Trudy will meet you there" Mr Sweet said briskly  
Eddie sighed "Going home to pack right?"  
"Whatever do you mean Edison?"  
"You're going to expel us aren't you?" Fabian said dismally  
"Not today Mr Rutter, now you may go"  
Relieved, Alfie and KT and Fabian helped Patricia up and left for Anubis House.  
Eddie stopped in the doorway and turned to his father "Thanks Dad" he muttered  
"Love is a powerful thing Edison" Mr Sweet declared "Make sure you look after that one"  
Eddie smiled "I will."

The doctor had just left Anubis House. Patricia was laying in her bed talking to Eddie, KT, Fabian and Alfie. When Trudy walked in.  
"The Doctor left these for you my darling" she said softly holding out a bag  
Patricia looked inside "Pregnancy Tests?" she asked in horror  
Eddie squeezed her hand  
"It is the only way to see" Fabian told her gently  
"And I'll love you no matter what" Eddie promised, helping her out of bed.  
She left the room in silence.  
Trudy sat beside KT at the foot of the bed while the boys leant against the walls.  
Eventually Patricia emerged from the bathroom, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"I've never seen you cry so much Trixie" Alfie said in awe earning a nudge from Fabian.  
"Well?" Trudy asked  
Patricia shook her head and smiled "I'm not pregnant" she announced before bursting into tears of relief.  
Laughing, also with relief, Eddie and the other Sibuna's wrapped her in a hug. Trudy crept out to leave them to it.

That night Eddie was woken by a strange feeling in the back of his mind. He quietly slid out of bed, careful not to wake Fabian, and crept out of their room.  
The clock in the hall ticked ominously as he snuck past. He froze as noises came from the living room.  
"Hello?" he called softly, wandering through the doorway.  
Patricia was curled up on the sofa biting her nails in a world of her own. Eddie noticed the fresh tear stains on her cheeks  
"Alfie was right earlier, she's never cried this much" he thought to himself  
Eddie walked over to the sofa and sat beside Patricia, looking into her eyes.  
"I can't sleep" she told him lowering her hands  
He gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled her closer to him.  
"I keep thinking about earlier, and every time I close my eyes I-" she began to get herself worked up  
"Shh" Eddie soothed as he stroked her hair "You're okay now, I'm here, you're safe"  
Patricia nodded "The other week when I was grumpy with you-"  
"Gonna have to be more specific" he teased  
"Shut it Slimeball" she hissed "I was acting like that, because I was scared."  
Eddie frowned "Scared about Benji?"  
She shook her head "I wanted to talk to you, I needed someone to confide in" she said  
"About the whole pregnancy thing?"  
This time she nodded "I really wanted one of your ridiculous bear hugs" she sniffed "But Benji said after it happened that he'd kill me if I went to you"  
Eddie felt the anger rise in him again "After what happened?"  
Patricia shook her head again as more silent tears fell  
Eddie wiped them away with his thumb "Did he rape you?"  
She looked up at him, her eyes locked with his. She nodded.

"I really should've killed him" Eddie growled  
"Can we just forget about him now?" she begged "Trudy's gonna talk to your Dad about some stuff but I want my old life back"  
Eddie sighed "I'm sorry" he told her, his own eyes threatening tears  
Patricia looked at him confused  
"If I hadn't got angry with you, kicked you from Sibuna, none of this would've happened"  
She shook her head fiercely "Listen Krueger, none of this is your fault, it's mine, for being stubborn and for picking the wrong boy to use as payback"  
Eddie raised an eyebrow "Payback?" he teased  
"Shut up"  
He laughed "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
He kissed the end of her nose "I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again"  
She smiled and leant against his chest with his arms wrapped protectively round her. They fell asleep, and that's where they were found next morning...

Le End :D


End file.
